Illusions
by Plume de Pluie
Summary: UA non magique - Harry et Severus forment un couple heureux. Tout serait parfait s'ils ne vivaient pas dans un appartement délabré avec un voisin insupportable au possible qui cherche à séduire Harry... Snarry & Drarry. Rating M sujets sensibles
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Pas à moi !

**Rating:** M

**Résumé:** UA non magique - Harry et Severus forment un couple heureux. Tout serait parfait s'ils ne vivaient pas dans un appartement délabré avec un voisin insupportable au possible qui cherche à séduire Harry...

* * *

**Illusions**

Prologue

* * *

Severus Snape n'avait pas eu une vie facile. Battu par son ivrogne de père et ignoré par sa mère dépressive, il avait trouvé refuge auprès d'un groupe de personnes aux idées extrémistes, voulant rendre sa grandeur d'antan à l'empire britannique. Ils se faisaient appeler les ''mangemorts'' et obéissaient aux ordre d'un homme qu'ils appelaient Lord Voldemort.

Sous ses ordres, Severus avaient accomplit de petits larcins pour amasser de l'argent pour financer la campagne. Honnêtement, il se foutait pas mal de la grandeur de la Grande Bretagne. Elle ne s'était pas occupée de lui lorsqu'il suppliait son père d'avoir pitié de lui et d'arrêter de le frapper et qu'il tentait de sortir sa mère de l'état végétatif où elle s'était enfermée pour échapper aux cris et à la douleur. Mais c'était le seul endroit où il se sentait un minimum le bienvenu et il avait été attiré par les promesses et les mots doux de leur chef qui leur promettait un avenir meilleur.

Mais un jour, Lord Voldemort avaient envoyé quelques un de ses plus fidèles partisans qu'il appelait ''sang purs'' semer la terreur dans une jungle de migrants. Ils se croyaient protéger par leurs masques et les promesses de leur ''maître'' mais la police les avaient retrouver. Ils avaient dissous le groupe de fidèles et en avaient arrêté un grand nombre, dont Severus. Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas participé au raid des mangemorts dans la jungle et avait pu le prouver : il avait été enregistré par des caméras de rues entrer et sortir d'une maison close où il se rendait fréquemment.

Il n'avait alors pas encouru de grosses sanctions, mais devait néanmoins se rendre régulièrement chez un psychiatre et prendre des médicaments au vu de ses troubles mentaux. Son psychiatre, Dumbledore, un vieil homme homme avec une longue barbe blanche et des lunettes en forme de demi lune, l'écoutait silencieusement parler de sa vie, de son père mort dans un accident de la route alors qu'il conduisait ivre, de sa mère en centre spécialisé à qui il allait rendre visite de temps en temps, rarement pour être précis, de son nouveau travail de professeur de physique chimie dans un lycée de banlieue défavorisée pour lequel il était bien trop peu payé, de son nouvel appartement minable dans cette même banlieue, et surtout, _surtout_, il l'écoutait parler de Harry pendant des heures.

Harry, son doux Harry. Son merveilleux Harry. Sa lumière au bout du tunnel sombre et sans espoirs qu'avait été sa vie avant de le rencontrer.

Il l'avait rencontré dans son immeuble pourri. Harry était son voisin qui venait d'emménager. La première fois qu'ils s'étaient vu, ça avait été un véritable coup de foudre pour eux deux. Harry lui avait sourit timidement et Severus avait sentit son cœur glacial chavirer. A ce moment là il sut que Harry était ce qui avait manqué à sa vie. Il sut qu'il serait celui qui passerait de la pommade sur les nombreuses blessures qui parcouraient son corps, cadeaux de son paternel. Il su que Harry serait la berceuse qu'il entendrait le soir en s'endormant et qui l'empêcherait de se noyer dans ses cauchemars.

Et ça n'avait pas manqué. Ils avaient emménagé ensemble à peine quelques mois après leur rencontre et vivaient depuis une idylle parfaite et sans tache.

Enfin, il y avait bien une tâche… Un cafard plutôt… Un immonde cafard qui portait le nom de Draco Malfoy. Il était apparu en même temps que Harry, il y a deux ans, et ne cessait de tourner autour du petit brun, lui faisant avance sur avance. Bien sûr Harry déclinait toujours avec politesse, ne voulant pas froisser l'horrible blond, mais Severus enrageait. Il enrageait d'autant plus que Harry lui avait demandé de ne pas intervenir.

Malfoy était riche, très riche, et influent, et Harry avait peur qu'il ne fasse perdre son emplois à son amant si celui-ci intervenait pour mettre fin à ses manigances. Alors Severus serrait les dents, il ne pouvait rien faire de plus, et Malfoy revenait toutes les deux semaines environ, parfois plus, avec un nouveau cadeau extravagant pour Harry. Et son doux Harry acceptait avec un sourire gêné, il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

Mais un jour il l'écraserait et il emmènerait Harry hors de cet immeuble délabré, dans une belle maison avec de grandes baies vitrées, un beau jardin et un immense portail. Peut-être même un chien, Harry lui avait un jour dit aimer les chiens.

Oui, il l'emmènerait en dehors de cette crasse et ils seraient heureux, rien que tous les deux…

* * *

Voilà le prologue de ma nouvelle fanfic **Illusions**, j'espère que ça vous plaît et que vous aurez envie de lire la suite pour en savoir plus.


	2. Chapitre I - Le gâteau

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi !

**Rating :** M pour plus de sécurité

**Résumé :** Harry et Severus forment un couple heureux. Tout serait parfait s'ils ne vivaient pas dans un appartement délabré avec un voisin insupportable au possible cherchant à séduire Harry… Snarry et Drarry. Rating M. Sujets sensibles.

**asuka Snape :** Merci pour ta review ! Pour le Drarry je ne peux pas trop en dire mais ce chapitre devrait un peu plus t'éclairer !

**Angemewmew :** Je suis contente si je t'ai embrouillé, c'était le but recherché lorsque j'ai écrit le prologue xD

**Mme Potter Snape :** Merci pour ton gentil commentaire, j'espère que la suite te plaira également !

**Tifffff :** Merci beaucoup, j'espère que tu aimeras aussi ce chapitre !

* * *

**Illusions**

Chapitre 1 : Le gâteau

* * *

Severus détestait ses rendez-vous hebdomadaires avec le professeur Dumbledore, un vieil homme à la barbe blanche et aux lunettes en demi-lune. Severus se demandait même pourquoi il les portait puisqu'il passait son temps à regarder par dessus avec ce regard qui semblait sonder vos pensées les plus intimes.

Severus était pourtant obligé d'y aller s'il ne voulait pas avoir d'ennuis avec la justice, ou pire, finir en dans un hôpital psychiatrique. C'était l'exigence qui avait été posé à sa liberté conditionnel. Au moindre faux pas ou manquement à ses rendez vous avec le vieil homme, les ennuis débarqueraient.

Autrefois il s'en serait foutu, mais depuis Harry… Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de laisser son doux, innocent petit ange faire face à ses problèmes et si cela impliquait d'aller à ses rendez-vous sans faute et de rester dans les rangs sans faire de vagues alors soit. Il ferait tout pour Harry.

Il sortit de ses pensées lorsque Dumbledore vint le chercher dans la salle d'attente de son cabinet pour l'emmener à sa consultation. Il passa devant le vieil homme sans lui dire bonjour et entra, s'installant sur le canapé bien trop moelleux à son goût sans qu'aucun mot ne fut échanger.

« Bonjour Severus, vous m'avez l'air en forme aujourd'hui » dit Dumbledore en s'asseyant sur sa chaise.

Severus renifla en regardant l'horloge au mur. Encore vingt-huit minutes et douze secondes. Onze. Dix. Neuf.

« Eh bien vous m'avez l'air fort pressé de rentrer chez vous » continua le vieil homme, habitué à la réticence de son patient. Mais il savait comment s'y prendre pour lui tirer les vers du nez « Harry vous attend t-il ? »

A la mention du nom de son amant, Severus se redressa, ses yeux s'illuminèrent et sa bouche se délia.

« Oui, Harry a dit qu'il allait tester une nouvelle recette de gâteau aujourd'hui. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi il s'agit mais au vu de ses courses, je dirai un gâteau aux fruits rouges mais il aime vraiment le chocolat alors peut-être que ce sera ça… Peut-être même un mélange des deux qui sait. Personnellement je m'en fiche parce que tout ce qu'il fait est vraiment excellent, il a vraiment un don et... »

Dumbledore l'écouta silencieusement pendant une dizaine de minutes, notant Dieu sait quoi sur un carnet à spirales, hochant de temps en temps la tête pour montrer qu'il écoutait toujours.

« Et donc… Depuis combien de temps avez vous rencontré Harry et depuis combien de temps êtes vous ensemble ? » demanda le psychiatre alors que Severus s'était arrêté dans son monologue pour reprendre son souffle.

« Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans trois mois et six jours, nous serons en couple depuis deux ans et trois mois dans deux jours et nous nous sommes installés ensemble il y a deux ans et huit jours. » dit Severus, visiblement très fier.

« Eh bien… Je savais que vous vous aimiez beaucoup mais je ne pensais pas que ce fut si rapide… Non pas que ce soit une mauvaise chose, c'est l'amour après tout » rajouta Dumbledore quand il vit que Severus était sur le point de se mettre à hurler, sûrement pour défendre son couple comme il l'avait déjà fait auparavant.

Au bout d'une demi heure de quasi monologue, Severus repartit avec son ordonnance pour ses médicaments habituels. Honnêtement, il ne savait pas à quoi ils servaient et il s'en foutait. On lui disait de les prendre alors il les prenait, c'était aussi simple que ça.

Il remontait les escaliers de son immeuble après être passé à la pharmacie et s'arrêta en entendant des voix qu'il reconnaîtrait entre toutes.

Il se cacha dans un angle et observa la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux avec une immense colère.

« Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas Draco, c'est juste que… J'avais espéré... »

« C'est juste que quoi Harry ? » dit le blond avec colère « Cette montre coûte près de trois cents livres ! Qu'est ce que tu avais espéré ? Un putain de diamant ?! »

« Bien sûr que non ! » hurla Harry, outré « Mais ça fait presque trois semaines qu'on ne s'est pas vu ! Je pensais que tu serais resté au moins un peu... » dit-il en baissant la tête.

Le blond grogna « Je suis débordé de boulot en ce moment, alors excuse moi de ne pas pouvoir me déplacer plus souvent dans ce trou à rats pour toi ! »

Harry recula, la douleur pouvant se lire sur son visage « Ce trou à rats comme tu l'appelles, est tout ce que je peux m'offrir avec mes revenus alors excuse moi de ne pas être né avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche comme certains en ont eut la chance ! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire Harry... » soupira Draco avec lassitude.

« Alors qu'est ce que tu voulais dire ? Bordel Draco ça va bientôt faire trois ans et tout ce à quoi j'ai le droit c'est à une visite toutes les deux semaines quand j'ai de la chance et que tu daignes bien m'accorder cinq minutes de ton temps ! Je me suis cassé le cul toute la journée à ranger mon appartement pour que tu t'y sentes plus à l'aise et j'ai passé les deux dernières heures dans ma cuisine minable parce que l'une des rares choses qui semblent de faire rester plus de cinq minutes est un putain de gâteau ! » hurla Harry, tremblant de colère « Je suis fatigué Draco… Si fatigué… Ça va faire trois ans que je me dis que ça va finir par s'améliorer, que je dois juste continuer à y croire et à m'accrocher, que les choses changeront comme tu me l'as promis… Mais tout ce que j'ai au final est un mur et un message de temps en temps… Je n'en peux plus Draco... » il releva la tête et Severus pu voir les larmes couler le long de ses joues, une vision qui lui brisa le coeur et il se promit de faire payer le blond.

« Est-ce qu'au moins je compte un minimum pour toi ? » murmura le petit brun avec une voix brisée qui lui fendit le cœur.

« Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne Harry. Tu dois comprendre que contrairement à certains, j'ai un travail et des responsabilités. Je repasserai la semaine prochaine, tu as intérêt à t'être calmé d'ici là, que je ne regrette pas encore une fois de m'être déplacé pour perdre mon temps. » et sur ces mots, il partit sans se retourner, ne remarquant pas Severus, toujours caché.

Une fois le blond passé, il sortit de sa cachette pour voir que Harry était rentré et au son de la porte qui claquait, il avait dû se réfugier dans la chambre.

Il soupira en entrant chez lui et posa le sac plastique contenant ses médicaments sur une chaise avant de s'asseoir sur son fauteuil. Il grimaça. Chaque jours, il avait l'impression de sentir davantage les ressorts. Il soupira à nouveau. Le gâteau ne serait sans doute pas pour aujourd'hui...

* * *

Chapitre corrigé par **Alexander Gabriel Riddle**


End file.
